Occupant space between rows in automobiles is typically reduced when front occupants move the front seats rearward to sit comfortably. Positioning the front seat rearward can create difficulty for entry and exit of rear seat occupants. For example, the positioning of the front seat rearward can create inconvenient situations when placing or removing a child from a child's car seat on a daily basis. Similarly, placing or removing a package or cargo item in a rearward row of seats or the rear footwell area can be more difficult with the front seat positioned rearward for the comfort of the front seat occupant.